Conventionally, depending on the location where a wire harness is installed, there is demand for electrical lines or the like to be protected from metal edges and the like of the vehicle body, and also demand for shielding ability, and a protector having shielding capability is attached to the wire harness trunk line.
As one method of giving shielding capability to a protector, the protector is constituted using a metal extrusion-molded member (e.g., see JP 2005-44607A, which is called “Patent Document 1” hereinafter).
Although not directed to a protector, as another method of giving shielding capability, there is known to be a configuration in which metal foil tape is wrapped around a core wire that includes a core line covered by an insulating resin layer (e.g., see JP 2011-188616A, which is called “Patent Document 2” hereinafter).
The method of giving shielding capability by wrapping with metal foil tape is applicable to a protector as well. FIG. 9 is a diagram showing a protector that is the same as the protector in FIG. 1 disclosed in JP 2015-80293A (Patent Document 3). A protector 40 in this figure includes a protector main body 41, a cover portion 43 connected to one side of the open side of the protector main body 41 via a hinge portion 42, and a lock means 44 that is provided as a male and female pair on the protector main body 41 and the cover portion 43 and that locks when the cover portion 43 is closed. Conventionally, there is also a method of giving shielding capability by wrapping metal foil around the outer surface of the protector 40 shown in FIG. 9, for example.
However, the protector disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem in that cost is high due to being constituted using a metal extrusion-molded member. The method of giving shielding capability disclosed in Patent Document 2 has a problem in that protection from metal edges and the like is not sufficient. Also, the method of giving shielding capability by wrapping metal foil around the outer surface of the protector 40 shown in FIG. 9 has a problem in that human labor is needed to wrap the metal foil around the protector.
The present design has been achieved in light of the issues described above, and a potential object thereof is to provide a protector and a wire harness that have piercing resistance, enable giving shielding capability to the protector, enable reducing the number of man-hours in human labor, and enable realizing low cost.